In a computer system, performance can be measured in terms of factors such as response time, bandwidth, and utilization of computing resources. A performance hot spot is an area of software or hardware in which a large amount of time or computing resources are expended, in relation to other regions. Identifying and eliminating a hot spot in a system can improve performance system-wide.
An enterprise system is a computer system for managing operations on behalf of one or more tenants. An enterprise system may include servers, databases, and software for use by the tenants. A tenant may develop a set of applications for use in the enterprise system. For example, a tenant application may request data from a host database. In an enterprise system, hundreds of tenants may simultaneously execute thousands of applications. The applications may call millions of functions working across thousands of database tables. Accordingly, diagnosing performance issues can be difficult in an enterprise system.
A user may enable debug logging to help identify a source of a performance issue. When debug logging is enabled, operations, processes, and errors are recorded. A debug log may include information such as callouts to a database, resources used by a database, and sections of code executed. The debug log messages are typically written in a file system. Debug logging consumes disk Input/Output (I/O), which may affect performance.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.